pokemonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Pok
|releasedatum_eu = |Regie = Kunihiko Yuyama |länge = 84 min. |altersbeschränkung =Freigegeben ab 6 Jahren |filmname_ja = 劇場版ポケットモンスター　水の都の護神 ラティアスとラティオス |filmname_ja_romaji = Gekijōban Pocket Monsters: Mizu no Miyako no Mamorigami Latias to Latios |filmname_en = Pokémon Heroes |filmname_de = Pokémon Heroes |vf=Camp Pikachu }} Pokémon Heroes – Der Film bzw. nur Pokémon Heroes ist der fünfte Pokémon-Kinofilm. Die Hauptrollen spielen dieses Mal Latias und Latios. Der Vorfilm ist Camp Pikachu und ist auf der deutschen DVD nur in englischer Sprache vorhanden. Obwohl Latias und Latios legendäre Pokémon der 3. Generation sind, sind sie die Hüter der Stadt Alto Mare, welche nicht in Hoenn, sondern in Johto liegt. Handlung Zu Beginn werden Annie und Oakley gezeigt, wobei sie ein Buch stehlen, in dem von Latias und Latios, einer Maschine und dem Herztropfen die Rede ist. Ash, Misty und Rocko halten sich im Moment gerade in Alto Mare, einer prunkvollen Stadt mit Kanälen, auf, damit Ash und Misty am jährlichen Wasser-Pokémon-Wettrennen teilnehmen können. Misty tritt mit Corasonn und Ash mit Karnimani an. Rocko feuert sie von einer Brücke aus an. Der Startschuss fällt und das verkleidete Team Rocket wird im Laufe des Rennens beim Spaghettiessen nass gespritzt. Latias oder Latios ist die Ursache dafür, dass Ash urplötzlich schnell wird und in einen Seitenkanal abbiegt. In einem Fotofinish wird ein Sieg Mistys angezeigt. Als Preis gewinnt sie einen Glaspokal, in dem die Pokémon Latias und Latios abgebildet sind. Im Verlaufe einer Stadtführung wird Ash und seinen Freunden die Legende der Stadt erklärt, welche besagt, dass Latios und Latias die Stadt mittels Wasser beschützt und verschönert haben sollen. Misty und Rocko gehen mit Ash ein Eis essen, doch Ashs Pikachu läuft weg, weshalb Ash sich von den anderen trennt und ihm über einen kleinen Platz folgt. Ein Mädchen bedient einen Brunnen um Pikachu Wasser zu geben. Als Ash eintrifft verschwindet dieses abrupt. Inzwischen wird Team Rocket, welches derweil ein Eis genießt, ein weiteres Mal nass gespritzt. Diesmal von Annie und Oakley in einem Boot und werden als Team Rocket Mitglied enttarnt. Mit Hilfe ihrer Pokémon Ariados und Psiana versuchen Annie und Oakley das Mädchen, welches Pikachu half und sie als Latias vermuten, zu fangen. Diese Aktion wird von Ash vereitelt, der das Mädchen rettet. Nach dem Verschwinden des Mädchens besucht er mit Rocko und Misty das Museum der Stadt. Eine Maschine innerhalb des Museums wird ihnen von Lorenzo erklärt. Dieser erzählt, dass die Maschine mittels des Herztropfen funktioniert und dann auch die Fossilien Aerodactyls und Kabutops erwachen. Ash entdeckt das Mädchen, welches er gerettet hat, während es im Museum zeichnet und läuft ihm nach. Eine anfängliche Verfolgung über Brücken, Kais und enge Gassen entwickelt sich zu einem Fangenspiel, als sie in einen mysteriösen Garten ankommen. Im Garten beginnt eine Art alte Alarmanlage einen Eindringling zu melden. Daraufhin wird Ash durch ein unsichtbares Pokémon weggestoßen. Kurz vor dem Einschlag einer starken Attacke unterbricht das Mädchen jene. Latios lässt sich nun auch mit dem bloßen Auge erkennen. Bianca, die ebenso aussieht wie Latias’ Tarnung, und ihr Großvater Lorenzo empfangen Ash nicht sehr nett, doch vertrauen ihm die Legende an, die sich um Latias und Latios rankt. Im Garten sollten die beiden und der Herztropfen, in welchem sich die Seele von Latias’ und Latios’ Vater befindet, Schutz finden. Angekommen bei einem Brunnen lassen Latias und Latios Ash an einem Privileg teilnehmen, nämlich Sichtprojektion. Dabei können Latias und Menschen, denen es vertraut, sehen, was Latios sieht. Anschließend zeigen Bianca und Lorenzo Ash einen Kristall im Brunnen, den Herztropfen. Sie erläutern ihm, man könne damit die Maschine im Museum bedienen. Dabei werden sie von einer Flugkamera Annies und Oakleys aus spioniert. Über die Werkstatt von Lorenzo gelangen sie ins Freie. Derweil es Nacht ist, springen Annie und Oakly über die Dächer der Stadt. Das möchte Team Rocket auch können und stellen sich dabei gar nicht so schlecht an. Annie und Oakley lassen Psiana Lorenzo außer Gefecht setzen. Somit kommen sie in den Garten. Sogleich wachen Latias und Latios wegen der Alarmanlage auf. Sie kämpfen allerdings nur unsichtbar. Durch spezielle Brillen machen sie Latios sichtbar. Latias versucht noch Latios zu behüten, wird jedoch gefangen und entwischt Annie und Oakley im letzten Moment. Trotz des Verlustes von Latias probieren sie die Maschine im Museum. Dazu benötigen sie noch den Herztropfen, den sie schnell finden. Im Museum werden Bianca und Lorenzo, welche Latios zur Hilfe eilen, kurzer Hand gefesselt. Latias flieht über einen Kanal zu Ash und lernt dabei Rocko und Misty kennen. Mittels Sichtprojektion können sowohl Ash, Pikachu und Latias, als auch Misty und Rocko sehen, was Latios im Museum sieht. Inzwischen legen Annie und Oakley im Museum den Herztropfen an die dafür vorgesehene Stelle. Mit ihm und dem gefangenen Latios ist es möglich, die äußerst mächtige Maschine zu bedienen. Um Menschen, welche ihren Plan gefährden könnten, fern zu halten, schließt Annie von der Fahrerkabine aus die Gassen mit einem Metallgitter ab. Außerdem erweckt sie Aerodactyl und Kabutops zum Leben, damit diese Ash abwehren können. Im letzten Augenblick springt Ash samt Pikachu und Latias vom Balkon, bevor die Gitter auch diesen verriegeln. Bei der Fahrt zum Museum werden sie von Aerodactyl und Kabutops in Atem gehalten. Misty und Rocko befehlen in der Zwischenzeit ihren Pokémon Ash zu helfen, da sie selbst durch die Metallgitter eingesperrt sind. So wehren die Pokémon die Attacken von Aerodactyl und Kabutops ab. Ash gelangt ins Museum, in dem die Maschine wütet. Als Latias Latios befreit, stürzt dieses vor Erschöpfung zu Boden. Um den Herztropfen zu retten, berührt Oakley diesen und er löst sich auf. Die Maschine gerät außer Kontrolle. Oakley wird in die Fahrerkabine, in der Annie sitzt, eingesperrt. Von der Spitze des Museums aus sehen Ash, seine Freunde, Latias und Latios, sowie Lorenzo und Bianca wie das Wasser auf einmal zurückweicht. In Form eines Tsunamis strömt das Wasser zurück in die Stadt. Latias und Latios fühlen sich verantwortlich und fliegen in die riesige Welle. Zusammen verbinden sie sich zu einer leuchtenden Einheit. Der Tsunami verliert an Wucht und das Wasser fließt in die Stadt hinein. Latias schaut zu Latios und sieht nur noch seine Seele in den Himmel empor steigen. Die Verriegelung der Stadt löst sich und Team Rocket wird auch befreit. Nach der Beruhigung der See suchen Ash und seine Freunden, Lorenzo und Bianca in einer Gondel nach Latios und Latias. Wasser-Pokémon bringen das erschöpfte Latias zu ihnen. Ein letztes Mal bekommt Latias eine Sichtprojektion, in der es vom All aus Bianca einen neuen Herztropfen mit seinem Geist darin schickt. Es opferte sich wie sein Vater. Am Ende bekommt Ash von Bianca ein Bild von ihm und noch einen Kuss. Ob es wirklich Bianca war, oder Latias in der Gestalt von Bianca wird nicht geklärt. Die Legende Die Legende besagt, dass in alten Zeiten die bösen Pokémon Aerodactyl und Kabutops die Stadt in Atem gehalten hätten. Doch Latios, der Vater von den Beschützern der Gegenwart, brachte das Wasser in die Stadt und ertränkte so die Angreifer. Leider war diese Tat zu viel für es und so opferte Latios sich und wurde zum Herztropfen. Hintergrund der Stadt Alto Mare erinnert sehr stark an die italienische Stadt Venedig: *Kanäle fließen durch die Stadt. *Die Häuser der Stadt erinnern an den Baustil Venedigs. *Auch Venedig wurde einmal überflutet. *Team Rocket isst Spaghetti und Eis, welche als venezianische bzw. italienische Delikatessen gelten. *Die typischen Gondeln Venedigs sind vorhanden. *Der Stadtname selbst ist italienisch. Er bedeutet hohes Meer. Gleichzeitig erinnert er an alta marea, was Hochwasser bedeutet. Cast Trivia * In einer Szene dekodieren Annie und Oakley Zeichen, die von einer antiken Zivilisation stammen sollen. In Wirklichkeit handelt es sich dabei lediglich um Zeichen. * In diesem Film wird gezeigt, dass ein Herztropfen entsteht, wenn ein Latios stirbt. * Dieser Film zeigt, dass Latias sich auch in einen Menschen verwandeln kann. * Das Aussehen und die Verbindung mit Latios und Latias legt nahe, dass der Herztropfen in Wirklichkeit ein Seelentau ist. * Team Rocket versucht nie Pikachu oder ein anderes Pokémon zu stehlen. * Im Film kommt es zum selten gezeigten Fall, dass ein Pokémon stirbt. Fehler * In einer Szene sagt Ariados: „Psiana“. Kategorie:Pokémon-Filme